Daisy Chains
by ambiencealikw
Summary: ShikaSaku: 'He always pictured her surrounded by flowers.'


He always pictured her surrounded by flowers. Most of his daydreams about her involved him carefully arranging daisies and sunflowers and violets to frame her naked body. Often he had to start his daydream from the beginning, wiping the slate clean so he could try another arrangement. Perhaps it was Ino's perfectionism when it came to arranging flowers that influenced him.

Ino still had no idea why he bought a bouquet of these three flowers every single week, as the combination of them didn't give a linear message. Her snooping had told her that he didn't give them to any special girl but rather kept them on the table next to his bed. This confused her, as none of the flowers were especially fragrant.

Shikamaru liked to look at them as he imagined them on her skin.

Some might argue that the flowers he chose were not suited to her. Why not cherry blossoms and rose petals? Far more romantic, wasn't it? But that wasn't the point, it wasn't the effect he was trying to create.

The daisies were for her innocence, and tangled in her hair they reminded him of their childhood, when he would lie on the grass staring up at the sky while she and Ino wove daisy chains together and played He loves me, He loves me not.

The sunflowers were bright and warm, and could brighten up a room as much as her smile did. In the language of flowers they meant pride and appreciation. He thought that she should be proud of her accomplishments and the woman she had become. In his mind they looked right against her skin, dappling her with sunshine.

The violets were for her birthday, in March. He envisioned her surrounded by a mix of blue and white violets, because he liked the message they gave. Blue violets meant I will always be true and white violets meant let's take a chance. That was his concession to romance, but if pressed he would never admit it.

Sometimes he imagined holding a daisy and trailing it over her skin while she watched him with hot eyes. He would swirl it around her breast, just brushing the nipple and then slowly down her stomach until she shivered and reached for him. There is no meaning to a flower unless it blooms, and he wanted to see her surrounded by them, flushed with passion.

His favourite daydream involved him leaving a trail of her flowers for her to follow. From her house she would pick up each flower one by one until she reached his favourite meadow on the Nara lands with a large bouquet in her arms and she would look at him and she would already know. Pressing a daisy to his lips like a kiss, she would then gently lower the flowers onto the ground before him and slowly remove all her clothes. She would lie in the meadow, looking up at the clouds, a blank canvas just waiting for him to paint her in daisies and sunflowers and violets.

Late at night he ached for her, but she didn't belong in the darkness. She was a dangerous, formidable shinobi, but he didn't like to dream about her in the dark. He wanted her light. So he tossed and turned as he ached for her all night, waiting for the day to break so that he could love her in the sunlight.

* * *

Sakura was nineteen now, a woman. Furthermore, she was widely respected in the Fire nation as a medic and a strong kunoichi and she felt secure in her position in Konoha. She felt needed, in her position as Tsunade's apprentice, in her position at the hospital, and in her position in Team Seven. She was happy here.

Despite all this, she could feel the ivy tendrils of loneliness creeping across her skin, choking her late at night when she lay alone in her bed. Sasuke was long dead now, and her love and hope had died with him, leaving her empty.

Though she was considered to be a beautiful women by many men, they generally seemed intimidated by her. Those who knew her well enough to not be frightened of her considerable strength were too close to consider dating. Her boys were her family, not potential lovers.

There were a few guys on the fringes that she had considered. They were all attractive in their own way, but she managed to find faults in all of them.

Neji was strong and intelligent, but her friend Tenten had lusted after him for years, and it wouldn't feel right. Shino's bugs sort of freaked her out almost as much as Lee's enthusiasm and blinding green jumpsuit. Kiba was learning a little too much from Genma in Anbu and she had lost count of how many times she had punched him halfway across the village for trying to cop a feel of her ass. Shikamaru was a genius but he was lazy and spent most of his time with his head in the clouds.

Still, sometimes she considered approaching one of them so that she could just feel something for once.

One hot afternoon, she sat on a bench near the training grounds, swinging her feet as she enjoyed an ice cream. From her position on the bench she could see some of the guys running through some sort of drill. Thanks to the excessive heat, none of them were wearing shirts.

Idly, she wondered how the kekkei genkai of her friends would apply in the bedroom. Ino had made a throwaway comment the other day about how her boyfriend Choji could use his family jutsu to enhance the size of his penis. This had made her curious about the others.

Neji would be able to see all of those wonderful little pressure points with his eyes and combined with his powerful hands and long fingers would be explosive. Tenten was a lucky woman. Guys like Naruto and Lee and Kiba would have almost endless stamina. It was a pity they were so annoying.

Turning her attention back to the training ground, Sakura tilted her head as she watched the drill they had been working on turn into a free for all. With interest she noted the way Shikamaru's muscles rippled as he jumped out of the way of Naruto's rasengan and caught him immediately afterwards with his shadow, only to release him a few seconds later when Kiba threw a kunai at his back.

The potential of Shikamaru's shadows did intrigue her. She wondered what they felt like against the skin. Would they be a painful restraint, pressing down harshly on the skin or the soft caress of a lover, gliding over her body to gently hold her in place as he had his wicked way with her? If only she had the guts to ask him.

The oppressive heat meant that the guys gave up after only a few minutes. There were no clear winners from their brawl, and Sakura turned on her medic eyes as they began to trudge from the training ground, clearly intent on finding a few cool drinks. Naruto was already healing, and gave her a cheery wave as he passed her, his arm slung around Kiba's shoulders as he regaled him with some tale or another. Lee had already streaked past, determined to run a million laps around the village to further his training. Neji gave her a polite nod and continued straight past her.

She sat back and watched with pleasure as Shikamaru slowly walked from the training grounds in his typical lazy manner. He stared up at the sky with untroubled brown eyes as he walked, and Sakura took the opportunity to study him closely without his scrutiny.

His thick, dark hair was tied back as always, though a few tendrils had escaped, sticking to the skin on the back of his neck. She noticed that he had grown quite tall over the years, and the muscles of his chest and stomach hinted at hours upon hours of training. Thank god for hot days.

Perhaps his lazy countenance was a cover for a true shinobi. Many shinobi liked to be in the spotlight, but the Naras generally preferred their shadows. She would have to see underneath the underneath to unravel this mystery.

Just as he was about to pass her, Shikamaru paused and looked down at her.

'Hello Sakura,' he said warily.

'Shikamaru,' she said with a smirk.

'Would you mind healing my back?' He asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'No problem,' she said, rising to her feet as he turned his back on her.

Within a few minutes, the gashes across his back were completely healed without a single scar.

'All done,' she said, smoothing a hand down his spine.

'Thanks,' he said, looking at her over his shoulder with unreadable brown eyes.

'My pleasure,' she muttered, watching him walk away and reluctantly pull his shirt back on. Definitely worth investigating further, she mused.

* * *

He had felt her eyes on him for awhile, burning him more than the sun above them. When they had finished sparring he had found himself unable to walk past her. He had asked her to heal the superficial wounds on his back where he had been grazed with a few kunai.

With an easy smile she had complied, and he was utterly seduced by the combination of her hands on his skin and the coolness of her chakra seeping into his wounds and sealing them.

When her hand had stroked his back he had had to withhold his shudder of pleasure. Turning to look at her, he had seen the mischief in her green eyes had not helped in the slightest. Almost painfully turned on, he had walked away from her, reluctant to allow her to see the effect she had on him.

She burned like fire through his veins, and every step away from her was a battle of wills. All he wanted to do was turn and run towards her, pressing her to the bench with his hips as he ravished her mouth with his own.

Darkly, he imagined her with new flowers. He clothed her in his passion and desire.

A sea of red roses on long thorny stems, love with a reminder of the pain it can cause. Bunches of jonquils, a plea for her to return his love and desire. Royal jasmine, a reminder of her sensuality, of her femininity. Around her head a wreath of sweet alyssum, worth beyond beauty, he saw beyond the first layer into the person beneath and loved her deeply.

His obsession with her was growing beyond his control, the ivy was creeping through the cracks that were forming, turning his mind to her more and more often. It was like madness, this need for her, this ache that he felt in every part of his being.

'Shikamaru, wait up,' she called, and he could hear her quick footsteps as she caught up to him.

His heart raced as all of his feelings for her seared through him and stuck in his throat. Still, he paused and waited for her.

Her smile when she reached him struck his heart with a fatal blow, and he knew he was completely caught in her web. He was hers entirely.

Somehow he swallowed down his declaration of love and returned her smile.

'What's up?' He asked her as they resumed walking towards the village.

'I just realised we haven't caught up in ages,' she said. 'I've been so busy with the hospital and missions and I rarely see you around anymore.'

'That's true,' he agreed. 'I've been pretty busy as well thanks to the chunin exams.'

'I bet you're glad that's over,' she giggled.

'Definitely. I don't know why Lady Tsunade gave me the job, it's such a drag,' he muttered.

'I think it amuses her,' Sakura smirked.

'Sounds about right,' he sighed, though he smiled a little at Sakura, amused by her reaction to her mentor's deviousness.

He was struck suddenly by how easy this was, to talk and flirt with her a little. Sakura was right that they barely saw each other, though he did take a little bit of time out of his week here and there to watch her from afar and admire her.

Maybe that was his problem, instead of admiring her he should have been pursuing her.

'Do you want to go get a drink?' He asked, gesturing towards a nearby bar.

'Sure,' she said after a moment, giving him another one of those smiles.

The sunflowers started to wreath her once more and he sighed internally. He could not help but appreciate her.

They walked over to the bar and he opened the door for her. Inside, it was dark and smoky and hot, and unfortunately quite loud as the guys had chosen the same bar.

Naruto called them over but they ignored him, retreating to a booth on the back wall where a creaky old fan attempted to provide some relief. As Shikamaru slid into the booth across from Sakura, Naruto barreled towards them.

'Hey, didn't you guys hear me? Come sit with us,' he said enthusiastically, gesturing to where Kiba and Neji sat watching, Kiba with a big doggish grin and Neji with appraising eyes.

'No thankyou, Naruto,' Shikamaru said, waving his friend off, 'we're fine here.'

'Leave them alone,' Kiba crowed from across the bar, 'can't you see they're on a date?'

'What? Are you guys on a date?' the blond asked, equal parts horrified and shocked. He narrowed his eyes as he looked from Shikamaru to Sakura. Shikamaru glared over at Kiba, while Sakura watched Naruto with dangerous eyes, promising retribution if he tried anything.

'Yes,' she hissed, 'now get lost.'

When he looked like he was about to argue the point further, she cracked her knuckles threateningly. Taking the hint, he slunk back to the bar.

Sakura turned back to Shikamaru to see him watching her with surprise and she blushed under his intense scrutiny.

'What?' She muttered.

'A date, huh?' He smirked.

'Perhaps,' Sakura sniffed and looked away from him, resolutely not meeting his gaze.

He gave her a moment as he went over to the bar and ordered drinks for the two of them. When he returned with two tall lemonades, she smiled at him and all of the awkwardness was forgotten.

'So, Ino mentioned you're considering signing up for a genin squad,' Shikamaru prompted.

'Yeah,' she grinned, 'I've decided to go for it. Tsunade-sama wants me to take on a group of potential medics when they graduate in a few months. We always need more mednins and Tsunade-sama believes that they show a lot of promise for a couple of brats.'

'Have you met them yet?' He asked.

'Not yet,' she admitted. 'I haven't had time to stop by the academy in the past few weeks. Everyone goes a bit crazy in the first heatwave of summer so I've had a lot of work to do at the hospital.' She rolled her eyes, but he could tell that she was proud of the work she had been doing.

'You'll make a good teacher,' he said seriously, meaning it. He could already see what kind of sensei she would be. Compassionate but firm. Protective but encouraging. And obviously very knowledgeable. The genin would be very lucky to have her.

'You really think so?' She asked, blushing once more.

He nodded, and she smiled, and he found himself smiling back at her reflexively. It just made him happy to see her happy.

* * *

It was almost dark when he walked her home. They had spent most of the afternoon talking about everything and nothing, just enjoying each others company. It had been even more enjoyable when Naruto had grown sick of glaring at them from the other side of the bar and had finally left.

The oppressive heat had been worth it to spend a few hours on a date with Sakura.

Eventually they reached Sakura's apartment, and they paused outside her front door. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, unsure what to do. He didn't want their date to end, but he didn't want to push her into anything either.

Sakura watched him with amusement and then seemed to come to a decision as she stepped closer to him.

'I believe it is customary at the end of a date to kiss the girl goodnight,' she said softly, looking up at him, obviously nervous despite her attempt at bravado.

The pulse of arousal was immediate and powerful, and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest, molding their bodies together as his mouth descended upon hers.

His right hand smoothed up her back and into her hair, carefully tilting her head back further so that he could taste her.

Sweet like the lemonade they had drunk earlier, she returned his passion with equal fervour, and when they parted, both panting for breath, her green eyes were dark with lust. They watched each other intently, searching for emotion that they both desperately wanted to see in the other. Satisfied, they reached for each other at the same time.

Shikamaru lifted Sakura against her front door and she wrapped her limbs around his body, pulling them intimately together. He ground into her core as he kissed her with furious passion, and she clung to him as she moaned into his mouth.

Reaching behind her with one hand, Sakura grappled with the doorknob, eventually managing to twist it and open her front door. They tumbled through it, and Shikamaru kicked it shut behind him as she tugged him towards the couch, both kicking off their shoes and clinging to each other.

Their frantic kissing was interrupted by a delicate cough.

The two of them whirled around to find Sai, Naruto and Kakashi occupying Sakura's couch.

Instinctively, Shikamaru took a big step away from Sakura. He envisioned flying fists in the immediate future and wanted to be well clear of them. Presently though, Sakura was staring at her teammates with absolute shock as her mind tried to process the sight of the three of them in her living room.

Naruto took her silence as permission to begin his tirade. Ignoring him entirely, Sakura recovered her equilibrium and met Shikamaru's wary brown eyes.

'Shikamaru, why don't you go wait in my room,' she said sweetly, gesturing to a nearby door. 'This shouldn't take long.'

'What?' Naruto screeched. 'Over my dead body.'

'That can be arranged,' Sakura snarled, turning to the blond.

Shikamaru took that as a dismissal and retreated silently into her bedroom while the men were distracted.

* * *

Sakura waited until she heard the click of her bedroom door closing before turning to her boys.

'Give me one reason, one good reason, why I should not break every single bone in each of your bodies,' she said nastily, her green eyes flaring with anger. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she tried to control the predator that hid under her skin.

'We're just looking out for you,' Naruto whined, leaning back into the couch to avoid the killing intent that poured from her delicate frame.

She stared into their faces, one by one. Naruto was starting to look genuinely terrified. Kakashi's lone visible eye was wary, carefully watching her every movement. Sai looked bored.

'Nope,' she leered, 'not good enough.'

With a growl she lunged forward, and the three elite ninja crashed into each other clumsily as they all streaked for the door. Comically, they were stuck in it for a moment as they all tried to escape, but they soon figured it out and disappeared into the night.

'And stay out,' she screeched after them, slamming the door shut with a satisfying bang.

Just in case, she placed a few nasty traps by all of the entry points to her flat.

Her blood was still boiling when she opened the door to her bedroom, but seeing Shikamaru sitting on the end of her bed helped to calm her.

'Sorry about that,' she said, embarrassed by her behaviour, 'they're idiots.'

'It's alright,' he responded, looking at her with a sort of wary awe. 'I always knew you were pretty scary.' He gave her a teasing smile, and she blushed.

'I'm impressed you stuck around,' she teased back, walking closer to him until she stood between his legs.

'I'm much tougher than those pansies,' he jeered, smirking up at her.

'Good,' she whispered, leaning down to press her lips against his, 'I'm glad.'

His only response was to pull her closer, causing her to lose her balance and knock him backwards against her bed. The result was her bent over him on all fours, her cleavage pressed rather intimately against his face.

'Shikamaru!' She yelped, as he chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against her breasts.

'You were the one who threw yourself at me,' he laughed.

She blushed furiously and pushed up until she was kneeling with one leg on either side of his hips. Sakura bit her lip, suddenly nervous now, and the action made Shikamaru's laughter fade as his eyes took on an intense light.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I can't believe I'm here with you,' he admitted, reaching up to stroke her cheek. 'You're so beautiful.'

Sakura smiled, though she was blushing furiously now. He was so charming and passionate and intense, so different from the idea of him she had built up in her mind. She was definitely glad she had given in to her earlier impulse and ran after him.

'Shut up and kiss me, Nara,' she said, pulling him up by his shirt. He eagerly complied, and he nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands came to rest on her hips.

When his tongue flicked against her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing him to stroke her tongue with his own. It sent a jolt of electricity down her body and she moaned, slipping her hands into his hair. She quickly released it from the confine of his hair tie and relished in the softness as he continued to taste her mouth.

His hands slid under her shirt, and the warmth of his hands on her back made her shiver. Between the feeling of his hands on her body and his arousal pressed intimately to her core, she was completely intoxicated by him.

'Shikamaru,' she whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes, her hands still tangled in his dark hair. 'I want you.'

She could feel her desire for him slicking her panties, making her ache for his touch. It was like her body was on fire, and with every kiss and touch he was fanning the flames to greater heights.

'I want you, too,' he said, his eyes dark with desire. He reached between them and slowly pulled down the zipper of her red shirt. 'I want to taste every inch of you.'

Sakura bit her lip and ground her hips into him at his words and he groaned, pausing to arch up into her.

'Enough talk,' she whimpered, and he agreed, quickly divesting her of her shirt before ripping off his own. He kissed her greedily and she wrapped her arms around him once more, feeling the muscles of his back flex under her fingers.

Shikamaru pulled her flush against his chest and luxuriated in the feel of her bare skin against his as he pressed delicious, messy kisses against her mouth. He traced nonsensical patterns up her back, pausing at the strap of her bra.

Her smile against his lips was all the encouragement he needed to undo it and slide the straps down her arms. She grabbed it from his hands and threw it to the side, watching him with nervous eyes as he pulled back to look at her. Supporting her with one hand on her back, he used the other to softly caress her right breast, brushing across her sensitive nipple with the pad of his thumb

Sakura squirmed in his hold, shooting lightening straight to his groin, and in retaliation he eased her closer so that he could take her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly when he swirled his tongue around it and then bit down gently.

Her skin tasted like salt and he licked it up, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh with his lips and tongue. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention, lathing the nipple with his tongue and tugging on it with his teeth.

Impatient for more of her, he picked Sakura up and stood up, turning to gently place her on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he made quick business of her skirt and shorts, discarding them and leaving her sitting before him dressed only in a pair of ruffly pink panties.

He looked up at her with hot eyes, his hands drawing circles on her hips as he waited for some sort of signal from her. He felt feverish in his want for her, and the dark red roses were weaving together with the daisies and sunflowers and violets, leaving him completely breathless.

Small, delicate hands tugged at his hair desperately, and her mouth pouted with frustration. He smiled at her mischievously as he slid his hands down her legs and parted them, leaning forwards.

'Wha-?' Was as far as she got before letting out a long, breathy moan of pleasure as he licked her over her panties. He could taste her exquisite musk on his tongue, and his erection throbbed with need for her.

With a groan of pleasure he eased her panties down and threw them away, moving in to suckle her clit as she writhed above him. His hands were firm on her hips, holding her down so that he could explore her with his tongue, seeking out every drop of her pleasure.

When she came apart, she bucked her hips into his mouth and moaned his name and he had never experienced anything so heady in his life. He was drunk on her and his head spun as he stood and shucked his pants and boxers and crawled up the bed.

He loomed over her, watching her in pure fascination as her distant green eyes struggled to focus on his face.

* * *

She blinked a few times, trying to focus on Shikamaru but the aftermath of her orgasm made it difficult to concentrate. Shivers of pleasure caressed her entire body.

The satisfaction made her want to curl against his chest and purr like a cat. Wicked man with his wicked tongue.

Sakura reached for him, and he settled his naked body against hers. His face was surrounded by a curtain of hair and she reached up with one hand to lazily run her fingers through it, the other resting serenely on his back. His intense stare made her even hungrier for his touch than before.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, licking him playfully. He growled and moved to kiss her properly but she turned his head with the hand tangled in his hair and kissed along his neck. She nibbled and licked her way down, pausing to bite him possessively on one shoulder.

At his groan she rewarded him with a lick over the area, which in turn made him grind his length against her dripping core.

The shock of pleasure made her go slack as she trembled and he reached down to lift her leg around him, giving him a better angle with which to make her moan beneath him.

'Shika,' she gasped, as his penis brushed her sensitive clitoris.

'I love hearing you say my name,' he whispered hoarsely into her ear, continuing to sinuously move against her.

His hand gripped her leg and she knew it would cause a bruise. The satisfaction of knowing he was marking her as his own filled her, and she wrapped her other leg around him as well.

'Please,' she begged, bucking against him, his length brushing against her again, slick with her juices.

'God,' he groaned. 'Sakura are you sure?'

Her hands were around his neck, clinging to him. She could feel his need trembling through him and knew that he wanted her desperately. She wanted this just as much.

'Yes,' she whispered, pressing a feverish kiss to his shoulder.

He looked so sexy with his muscly shoulders and hair and intense dark eyes as he moved his length to her entrance. Panting with desire, his eyes widened as he slowly sunk in, inch by delicious inch. Her own eyes fluttered shut at the strange but welcome sensation of his penis filling her, stretching her. It was like nothing she had every felt before, and the walls of her vagina fluttered around him, bringing him in deeper.

He stilled above her and she opened her eyes to see him watching her with a predatory look upon his face. Somehow she didn't think she would be escaping him anytime soon. Not that she minded.

They stared at each other for several long moments, both in awe of the intimate connection they were sharing. Then he leaned down and kissed her once, hard, and he was moving with slow, deep thrusts and she moaned into his mouth as her hips bucked at the rhythm he had set.

* * *

Their moans and pants and whispers and pleas for more, more, more filled the air and when he changed the angle just so, Sakura clawed down his back, stars filling her vision. He swore loudly and began to thrust into her faster, her slick heat around him driving him closer to the edge.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Sakura screamed beneath him as her vagina clamped down on him like a vice. The muscles writhed along the length of his penis, fluttering madly, and he gasped her name into her mouth as she drained him.

He held himself over with one arm, panting for breath as she shuddered in pleasure beneath him, holding him against her with her powerful legs.

By the time his breath had evened out his penis had softened and he had collapsed on the bed beside her, the scent of sex filling the air.

Shikamaru turned his head to look at her, surprised to see her looking up at the ceiling with a silly grin on her face.

Intrigued, he rolled onto his side and looked down at her.

'What is it?' He asked, bemused.

She met his brown eyes with her own, mischief radiating from them as she smirked.

'Everyone thinks you're lazy,' she chuckled. 'Boy are they wrong.'

'I am lazy,' he pouted.

'Not in the bedroom,' she said, her tone turning sultry as she winked at him.

'Troublesome,' he mumbled, rolling his eyes, but his blush was telling.

Sakura laughed and rolled onto her side as well, facing him. He pulled her flush against him and buried his face in her pink hair. Her hands against his chest felt nice, and he sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of her whole body pressed against his. He intertwined their legs, pressing one of his between hers, one hand settling possessively on her ass.

'This is nice,' she hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

'Mmm,' he replied lazily.

'Are you going to sleep?' She snickered.

'Yep,' he murmured, smiling as he squeezed her ass. One of her hands started slowly traveling down his chest, and he caught it, trapping it against his stomach.

Pulling back, he looked down at her, amused to see her sheepish grin. Pinning her body down with his hips, he grabbed her other hand as well and brought them both over her head.

'Naughty,' he scolded her, smirking as she wriggled underneath him.

'Let me go,' she pouted. He kissed her pout and laughed, moving out of reach as she tried to return the kiss.

'On one condition,' he said, after a while of enjoying her frustrated attempts to move from underneath him.

'What?' She huffed.

'Answer a question,' he said. She blinked up at him and frowned up at him, looking a little wary.

'Alright,' she responded.

'Why did you chase after me today?' He asked. She blushed almost immediately and avoided his gaze. 'Oooh,' he said, 'must be pretty good to get that reaction.'

He pressed his mouth to hers, trying to seduce it out of her. He bit down on her lower lip and soothed it with his tongue. 'Tell me,' he whispered.

She returned his kiss with fervour, trying to distract him, and he pulled back with a wicked smile. He knew that she was strong enough to evade his hold if she truly wanted to, so he waited patiently for her to concede victory.

Sakura frowned at his stubbornness, but sighed when she realised that the only way to avoid answering would be to use her chakra to make him let go. She probably couldn't do that without hurting him.

'I was fantasising about what you could do with your shadows,' she admitted. His eyes widened with shock and she smirked at the way he was gaping at her. 'I figured you could probably do heaps of naughty things with them,' she continued.

Eventually he smirked down at her as his mind quickly determined the possibilities of using his kekkei genkai in the bedroom.

'I think you're right,' he said slyly. 'How about we explore the list of options together?'

'How many are there?' She asked breathlessly.

'Enough to keep us busy for a good, long time,' he grinned. She returned his grin and he released her arms to pull her to him for a deep, sensual kiss.

Troublesome woman, he mused as their tongues battled. He wondered how she felt about flowers and sex in meadows. He'd have to ask her.

Sakura moaned and wrapped herself around him.

Maybe later.


End file.
